


Slapped Malfoy

by RJLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Comedy, Disney References, Disney Songs, Face Punching, Face Slapping, Filk, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Third Year, Little Mermaid Elements, Revenge, Singing, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJLupin/pseuds/RJLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Prisoner of Azkaban, Hermione finally has enough of all of Malfoy's nonsense and surprises everyone by giving him the slap he deserves. ("That felt good!") Harry and Ron are very excited about this. A song filk to "Kiss the Girl" from The Little Mermaid.</p><p>Sha la la la la la<br/>Slapped his face<br/>He looks like a disgrace<br/>Who knew she'd slap the boy!<br/>Sha la la la la la<br/>What a case<br/>It was so out of place<br/>For her to slap Malfoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slapped Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> "Slapped Malfoy" filked to the tune of "Kiss the Girl" from Disney's The Little Mermaid. Originally filked in 2008.

**HARRY and RON:**

There we see him  
Draco standing round the class  
Smirking like the bratty ass  
That we all know he has been  
And he's so content but we just need to vent  
We want to hit the boy  
  
Here's Hermi'ne  
All year she's been kind of weird  
Still she will get Buckbeak cleared  
We don't know how she does it  
What's that Malfoy said?  
Hermione's red--  
Oh yes, she hit Malfoy!  
  
Sha la la la la la  
Slapped his face  
He looks like a disgrace  
Who knew she'd slap the boy!  
Sha la la la la la  
What a case  
It was so out of place  
For her to slap Malfoy  
  
Who'd have thought it?  
Hermi'ne, our friendly brain  
Wanted to give Malfoy pain  
And now there's such a fit  
When her fist went wham  
And then Malfoy yelled damn  
Right when she slapped the boy  
  
Sha la la la la la  
Such surprise  
We can't believe our eyes  
Because she slapped the boy  
Sha la la la la la  
Jeers and cries  
But we think it's so wise  
To go and slap Malfoy  
  
Sha la la la la la  
She's gone bad  
Don't make our best friend mad  
Because she slapped Malfoy  
Sha la la la la la  
Malfoy's sad  
He's running to his dad  
Because she slapped the boy  
  
You know she slapped Malfoy  
Look there she slapped Malfoy  
Oh wow, she slapped Malfoy  
Hermi'ne slapped Malfoy


End file.
